I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for assigning resources in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A Node B may communicate with a UE on the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the Node B to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the Node B. The Node B may send a transmission of data to the UE. The UE may decode the transmission of data and may send acknowledgement (ACK) information to the Node B. The ACK information may indicate whether the transmission of data was decoded correctly or in error by the UE. The Node B may determine whether to send a retransmission of data or a new transmission of data to the UE based on the ACK information. It may be desirable to efficiently assign ACK resource to the UE for use to send the ACK information.